HWL
by Nauss
Summary: Il s'appelait Gregory Lestrade. Il a sorti Sherlock de la merde blanche, il a donné à John ce dont il avait besoin, sans se priver de glisser un "Je t'avais bien dit que ça arriverait" au détective consultant. Aujourd'hui, ces deux derniers sont là pour commémorer ces moments - AUCUN WARNING - Réponse au thème Il S'appelait du challenge de Mars du Collectif Noname.


**Coucou, les gens !**

Oh, que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus participé à un challenge du Collectif Noname ! Et en ce mois de mars de l'An de Grâce deux mil dix-huit, je réponds au thème **Il s'appelait** , qui consiste à écrire "une fic devant commencer par ces mots et qui explore les souvenirs d'un personnage qui peut penser à quelqu'un de mort ou non d'ailleurs. Attention, Aucun dialogue à l'intérieur de la fic." (Merci Nanthana14 pour ce thème !)

Et il faut répondre à cette question, aussi : Citer un personnage de fiction ou une personnalité vivante ou non, célèbre ou pas, qui vous a marquée et pourquoi. Je vais connement dire mon papa. Parce que c'était mon papa.

Merci ma **Nalou** pour ta bêta sur ce texte !

Et merci à vous qui me lisez inlassablement, ou à vous qui passez ici pour la première fois (et aussi à ceux un peu entre les deux). Des cœurs sur vous et sur vos familles et sur vos vaches.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

H.W.L

.

Il s'appelait Gregory Lestrade.

Flic depuis ses vingt-cinq ans, amené à gravir les échelons l'un après l'autre et rapidement, ce qui reste un fait rare pour un type modeste avec si peu d'ego. Mais beaucoup de talent qui a fait de lui un inspecteur à ses quarante ans.

Quelques uns de ses collègues sont là, aujourd'hui. Pas tous. Après tout, des inimitiés et des rivalités subsistent que même les circonstances les plus exceptionnelles ne suffisent pas à effacer. Et puis il est des situations où un comité très restreint est plus supportable qu'une trop grande assemblée. Les absents ne manquent à personne.

Parmi les présents, il y a John Watson, comme tout le monde s'y attend. Il y a Sherlock Holmes également. Ça serait logique aussi, c'est du moins ce que John lui a dit avec un brin d'agacement avant de le laisser à la maison, ce matin. _Le symbole, Sherlock. C'est important._ Lui se fiche des symboles. _C'est important pour moi_ , a répondu l'habituel regard de John dans lequel se mêlait exaspération et fatalité. Il portait un peu de colère, ce regard, aussi, parce que John est incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Sherlock, lui, ne comptait fermement pas venir aujourd'hui. Il pourrait trouver beaucoup de raisons à cela – le refus de se confronter aux changements drastiques et effrayants qui adviennent en ce moment-même dans sa vie, par exemple – mais, en réalité, c'est parce que sa place n'a jamais été suffisamment prégnante dans la vie de Gregory Lestrade pour qu'il lui soit légitime de se pointer aux côtés de John, aujourd'hui. Probablement, parce que Sherlock a lui-même fait en sorte que ce soit effectivement le cas pendant longtemps. Par précaution contre le moindre attachement émotionnel, d'abord, mais aussi parce qu'à l'époque où ils ont commencé à se voir en dehors d'enquêtes ou d'enfermement en cellule de dégrisement, Greg ne pouvait se permettre de tout afficher de sa vie privée. Il avait un poste qu'il défendait, une réputation à protéger pour grimper dans la hiérarchie et les fonctions… Sherlock a compris tout ça, il l'a compris mieux que le policier, à vrai dire. Certainement parce que ça l'arrangeait. Et, une fois installée l'habitude de la discrétion, même quand le poste brigué a été obtenu et que les capacités de l'inspecteur n'ont plus été à prouver – grâce à une aide aussi efficace qu'illicite, mais chut – pourquoi Sherlock et Greg se seraient-ils risqués à s'exposer au Jugement de ceux qui vont par la norme et ne s'épargnent pas pour le faire comprendre ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais évoqué l'idée de ne plus tant se cacher. Jamais _._

Peu importe, à vrai dire. Sherlock se fiche des contraintes, légales ou conditionnées, qui régissent la vie des autres. Au diable les symboles, il n'est là pour ça, aujourd'hui, certainement pas, mais il est là quand même. C'est important, a-t-il fini par admettre. C'est important pour lui, pour John. Et peut-être même pour Greg, d'une façon ou d'une autre, alors il s'est faufilé après le début de la cérémonie et, depuis la porte, debout derrière tous les autres, il observe en silence.

Il ne peut pas voir grand chose depuis le fond de la salle mais, étrangement, il se sent démesurément touché par ce qui se passe ici. Il utiliserait presque le terme bouleversé. Une boule trouve place dans sa gorge, dans le but, apparemment, de l'empêcher de déglutir de façon fonctionnelle. Avec la boule, des souvenirs remontent et Sherlock voudrait pouvoir s'arracher à ce sentimentalisme de mauvais goût. Il ne peut que le subir, néanmoins.

Inspecteur Lestrade, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté à lui, et ils se sont connus quand le flic l'a extirpé _manu militari_ d'une vie qui chancelait entre, cahin, overdoses en seringues et, caha, actes de moins en moins reluisants pour pouvoir se les offrir. Lestrade, après l'avoir obligé à réapprendre comment en poser un devant l'autre, est parvenu à lui mettre un premier pied sur le chemin de la désintox. Semé d'embûches, ce chemin, et Sherlock a achoppé sur plusieurs pavés par la suite, quand des sachets de poudreuse alléchantes passaient sous son nez et, nécessairement, dedans. Il a fini par remonter son écharpe jusque sous les yeux, cependant, et s'en faire un rempart contre ses démons chimiques, évidemment, mais également contre la réalité qu'il fuyait, contre les Gens qui étaient souvent trop douloureux, contre l'illogisme et l'injustice de tout ce qui l'entourait et contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, ou si peu.

Dès lors, plus rien ne s'est approché ni de ses narines, ni de son coude, ni de lui, de manière générale. À part l'odeur de la peau du flic quand ce dernier a su percer le rempart en lui offrant de ne plus être si vain qu'il le pensait, et que le nez de Sherlock, un jour où il s'était senti extraordinairement vivant après avoir reniflé la piste d'un tueur en série, a trouvé le cou de l'inspecteur qui l'accompagnait. Sherlock adore les cous. Plus aucune substance à risque n'a emprunté ni le chemin de ses veines, ni celui de ses poumons, ni même celui de son estomac, après ça, parce Sherlock a résisté de mieux en mieux à la tentation – et le diable soit du _craving_ qui encore parfois le surprend, réminiscences d'une dernière prise qui date de près de huit ans auparavant, et qui lui donne l'impression qu'un interrupteur s'enclenche et reprogramme momentanément son cerveau sur le fonctionnement d'un homme qu'il n'est plus. Mais il résiste. Tous les jours il résiste. Depuis cette sombre époque, il a appris, surtout, à ne plus créer les situations qui font le lit de ses rechutes. Ne plus se fourrer dans des lieux où la vue de la poudre fait disjoncter la logique mécanique de sa pensée ; exclure de sa vie les personnes qui n'avaient pour seule utilité que de savoir exactement comment faire fondre sa volonté glacée en même temps que la came dans une cuillère et de lui fournir une excuse pour s'y complaire avec eux.

C'est quand il est arrivé à ce dernier point, celui de choisir de ne pas se mettre lui-même en échec face au fléau de sa vie, qu'il a compris qu'il voulait s'en sortir. Qu'il voulait vivre parmi les vivants et que, oui, il existait quelque chose sur cette planète, quelqu'un, parmi ces humains, qui valait le coup d'être vécu. Il voulait continuer de vivre Lestrade, parce que Lestrade lui a sorti les mains de la merde blanche, celle qui finit dans les excrétions buccales et anales et qui ronge la vie en même temps que le visage et les dents. Il veut continuer à vivre cet homme, tellement, et sa main gauche écrase sa main droite en cet instant, ses jointures en deviennent livides, parce qu'il voudrait franchir la salle et monter sur l'estrade, lui aussi, attraper les doigts de cet homme qui sont juste là, immobiles, pour lui signifier _Je suis venu,_ _tu as vu ? Moi aussi, je veux que tu saches que tu m'as tant apporté_ et… mais ça ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est plus l'heure de lui rappeler ce genre de choses. Il a raté les occasions où il aurait pu le faire. Il lui a même fait la tête, tous ces derniers jours, et c'était stupide et aujourd'hui, évidemment, comment pourrait-il ne pas s'en vouloir alors qu'il est totalement impuissant à ce qui se déroule sans lui. Sherlock, en cet instant, espère simplement que le flic n'a jamais douté, du premier souffle qu'ils ont échangé à un moment d'égarement dix ans plus tôt, au dernier qu'ils ont partagé encore quelques jours auparavant, qu'il lui a sauvé la vie et que l'ancien toxico en est conscient et reconnaissant.

C'est pour cette raison que Sherlock trouve l'énergie de traverser la pièce malgré tout et de signer le document quand on appelle son nom et qu'on lui tend le papier plein d'officiel. Après tout, il est l'un des témoins les plus importants. Il signe, puis il se tourne vers John qui est au centre de la cérémonie, et il tente de lui envoyer un sourire qu'il voudrait moins friable. Mais c'est compliqué, aussi, avec tous ces fichus sentiments qui le malmènent. Celui que John lui renvoie, après qu'il a découvert que Sherlock est effectivement venu, est beaucoup plus ferme, ému aussi, soulagé, et, Sherlock le voit, le médecin voudrait pouvoir prendre ses mains dans les siennes, tremblantes, ou le serrer dans ses bras, ou quelque chose de tout aussi sentimental que l'entièreté de cette journée, alors sans doute est-ce mieux que John soit là-haut, sur l'estrade, et pas lui. Ça lui convient. Vraiment. Il n'a pas peur.

Il ne veut pas le laisser seul, malgré tout, il ne veut pas les laisser, alors il ne repart pas au fond de la salle. Il s'écarte plutôt vers le mur en passant devant la première rangée de chaises qui contiennent beaucoup de mousseline et de beaux tissus, pour s'appuyer contre le rebord d'une des fenêtres ouvertes – mois de juillet au temps mitigé mais chaud – à quelques mètres de cette fichue estrade. Et puis Rosamund qui était assise au devant de tous ces beaux tissus, s'est levée pour le suivre et se serrer contre son flanc quand elle l'a vue passer près d'elle, alors Sherlock doit rester là, pour elle aussi. Elle a son pouce dans la bouche et, à présent, la main du détective consultant dans les cheveux. Comme elle, Sherlock regarde John qui parle, et ça a l'air difficile pour le médecin. S'il y a une chose, une infime chose que sa place autorise Sherlock à faire aujourd'hui, c'est bien d'être avec lui. Prendre exemple sur Rosie puisque, une fois encore, le reste de la famille de John n'a pas cru nécessaire d'être là pour le serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

John est sur le devant de la scène, aujourd'hui, et, quand il y pense un peu trop, le médecin n'est pas sûr d'être vraiment à l'aise. Il n'est pas le seul au centre, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, peu de monde est venu spécifiquement pour lui. Après tout, son mariage avec Mary, il y a quelques années, le lui a cruellement mis en lumière : ils sont peu nombreux, ceux qu'il peut inviter pour vivre ce type de situation à ses côtés. John est sur le devant de la scène, et il n'en a pas l'habitude et il n'est pas sûr que la situation soit très juste, même si elle n'est pas illogique. Ça a été discuté avec Sherlock qui, de toute façon, ne voulait même pas entendre parler de la cérémonie, à l'origine. John a eu peur qu'il n'y vienne pas. Il a eu peur pour Sherlock, bien sûr, parce qu'il existe des circonstances, dans la vie, qu'il faut savoir affronter pour ne pas le regretter par la suite. Sherlock a passé son existence à esquiver les moments comme celui-ci, mais, aujourd'hui, son absence aurait été terrible – pour John, pour Greg, bon sang… Pour lui-même surtout.

Mais Sherlock est là, dans cette pièce ; il est même à quelques pas, alors ça rattrape sans doute un bout de l'injustice qu'ils sont en train de vivre.

John est sur le devant de la scène, juste à côté de Gregory, et c'est tout à fait normal. C'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? De ces personnes qui savent que Greg n'a pas aimé que des femmes dans sa vie, toutes sont au courant de la place que John y occupe à présent. En partie. Suffisamment pour que ce soit lui qui se tienne là, aujourd'hui, et qui prononce quelques mots d'une voix aux tremblements contre lesquels il ne peut rien, alors qu'il observe le visage bienveillant, envers et contre tout, de cet homme qui a pris tant d'importance dans sa vie.

C'est arrivé… bêtement. Sans doute. Un jour où John a vu Sherlock flirter outrageusement avec un suspect potentiel pour lui extorquer des informations, lors d'une enquête privée ; où le détective a atteint des records d'arrogance et de dédain envers lui ensuite alors que John, crétin qu'il était, cherchait seulement son attention et une toute petite preuve de son affection, à défaut de ce qu'il aurait voulu d'autre. Le médecin était peut-être fatigué, ou stressé ou déprimé, à ce moment-là. Il s'est senti seul, vraiment, encore plus qu'il est habituel de l'être pour qui habite avec Sherlock Holmes et se retrouve désespérément amoureux de lui. Il a eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un et il s'est senti d'autant plus seul qu'il s'est retrouvé à sonner chez Greg, le flic avec qui ils bossaient régulièrement et qui avait partagé une ou deux bières dans un pub avec lui, par le passé.

À peine une London Pike entre les mains dont la descente trop rapide a vaguement meublé un silence intrigué et tendu, et John s'est mis à lui déballer qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, vraiment, de cet homme avec lequel il vivait, qui ne faisait aucun effort pour lui, qui ne voyait rien et, Greg, putain, comment je suis censé faire pour ne plus l'avoir dans la peau, ce connard !? Il n'était pas censé ressentir ce genre de choses pour un homme. Il n'était pas censé se mettre à vouloir son colocataire de cette façon. Un type comme celui-là, en plus… Comment pouvait-il désirer un type comme ça ?

Greg avait envoyé un message depuis son portable, à un moment de la diatribe de John qui s'était éternisée. Et quand le médecin, après trois bières et de trop nombreux geignements dont il se souvient aujourd'hui encore avec beaucoup de gêne, a quasiment fichu sa langue dans sa bouche en lui demandant de lui faire passer son envie de Sherlock, le flic l'a repoussé avec bien plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait dû : la sonnette venait de retentir et il a pris plus ou moins cette excuse pour s'éloigner du canapé où John et lui avaient été assis jusque-là. Greg s'était momentanément enfui, donc, pour ouvrir la porte, et le médecin a senti ses yeux le piquer – mais John Watson n'est pas quelqu'un qui pleure. Il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire et il refuse de ressentir une émotion qui excuserait de près ou de loin des larmes dans ses yeux, alors pour s'en détourner, il a donné un coup de poing dans le mur. Et ça c'était de la rage, et c'était mieux, il connaissait suffisamment ce rouge qui voilait son regard pour s'en laisser envahir. Il n'avait pas l'alcool très intelligent, pas qu'il l'ait beaucoup plus maintenant, et encore plus rarement joyeux – conséquences douteuses de la guerre et de ses victimes, du nom de tous ces types, des amis, dont il peut citer par cœur la liste mortifère. La rage coulait, et il se sentait vivant. Inutile, ridicule et absurde, mais vivant. Il a contemplé sa main en dépliant ses doigts pour avoir un ressenti cohérent sur lequel se concentrer, plutôt que de calculer la profondeur qu'avait atteint sa déchéance : il venait de s'apitoyer sur son sort en incommodant ce qui était finalement plus un collègue qu'un ami, puis avait tenté de le séduire – et échoué – d'une façon aussi ridicule que désastreuse pour leur relation à venir.

Il a contemplé sa main douloureuse, et il a entendu la voix grave de cet enfoiré de Sherlock qui s'approchait avec les pas de Greg, demandant à ce dernier pour quelle raison il l'avait fait venir. John se souvient de ce moment cruel où il a senti Sherlock se figer en arrivant à la porte du salon, parce qu'il venait de l'apercevoir. Ce moment cruel où, s'il ne venait pas de se faire extrêmement mal à la main gauche, John aurait probablement écrasé son poing dans le nez de Lestrade qui avait osé rameuter son connard de colocataire alors que le médecin était dans un état pareil. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, John_ , impérieux, suivi d'un _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang_ , parce que Sherlock venait de prendre sa main dans ses longs doigts de violoniste. Et parce que l'absence de réponse a duré, que John a gardé les yeux résolument baissés alors que Sherlock était là, juste devant lui, et que Greg, sur le côté, a lancé un agaçant « Je t'avais bien dit que ça allait arriver », Sherlock a attrapé son menton et levé son visage vers le sien, et John n'a pu que détourner furieusement les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard du détective. _Ce que tu peux être stupide_ , un soupir agacé, et il l'a embrassé. Juste comme ça. John n'a pas compris. Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient sur les siennes. Puis ce n'était plus le cas, mais la laine bouillie du long manteau noir était contre sa joue, et les bras de Sherlock étaient autour de lui, et son nez dans son cou alors que le détective respirait avidement son odeur.

Les yeux de John le piquent, c'est sûr, mais c'est une allergie. Ce n'est plus la saison du pollen mais… la pollution, probablement. La fenêtre est ouverte.

Il y a des larmes dans les yeux de Sherlock, aussi. C'est bien.

* * *

À vrai dire, Sherlock se souvient de leur départ, ce soir où il a trouvé John Watson chez son amant caché. Il a embrassé Gregory sur les lèvres au moment de partir avec John, à la porte. Une impulsion. Une envie qui n'avait rien d'habituelle et qui l'a pris par surprise. Le goût de la bouche de cet homme l'a toujours rassuré, rappel à la vie, rappel aux pires moments de son existence qu'il ne veut plus jamais vivre, rappel qu'il veut vivre. À cet instant et sur ce palier, il était évident que sa vie prenait un tournant à la nouveauté effrayante et il en a eu besoin.

Il a embrassé les lèvres de Greg, et John s'est figé de toutes les fibres de son corps, à côté de lui sur le palier de l'appartement du flic. Vous avez des choses à vous dire, a déclaré Gregory avant de se retrancher derrière la relative sécurité de sa porte. Alors ils sont rentrés à Baker Street et Sherlock a dit ces choses. Mettre en mots Greg et lui a donné à ce qu'ils étaient un relief et une réalité que Sherlock n'avait jamais palpés avant.

John a accepté. Il lui a fallu quelques jours, mais il a admis le lien entre Sherlock et lui. Il a accepté que Greg n'était pas une menace pour eux. Il a accepté, surtout, de voir qu'il n'en était lui-même pas une pour la relation que les deux détectives, l'un privé, l'autre public, entretenaient. _D'accord, essayons_.

C'est finalement Sherlock qui a découvert que si, bien sûr que si, c'était une menace. Jusque-là, ni lui ni Gregory n'avaient demandé à l'autre l'exclusivité. Ils se croisaient régulièrement au détour du canapé du flic ou d'un lit de Baker Street, ils ne se demandaient pas qui était passé par là depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient eus. Gregory parce qu'il savait probablement que Sherlock le contemplerait de tout son dédain, s'il le faisait ; Sherlock parce qu'il n'avait jamais été inquiété le moins du monde par l'éventualité qu'un jour quelqu'un lui ravisse bien longtemps son inspecteur de police.

Oui, mais voilà : si Sherlock pouvait tomber amoureux corps et âme d'un autre être, comme cela arrivait maintenant qu'il avait le droit de goûter ouvertement au corps et à l'âme de John Watson, au lieu de simplement les effleurer du bout des yeux, qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que Gregory ne tomberait pas lui aussi amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? John n'était pas un problème – pas vraiment. Sherlock savait que John accepterait l'existence de Greg dans leur vie de cette façon. Enfin non, il n'en avait rien su, à l'origine, sinon il serait intervenu avant que son colocataire désespéré n'aille craquer chez son amant. Mais jusque-là ça avait marché. Jusque-là, il avait pu garder l'équilibre, garder John, garder Lestrade… John acceptait, maintenant que Sherlock et lui avaient pris cette direction dans leur relation, mais rien ne disait qu'un potentiel autre chez Lestrade tolérerait leur arrangement. Et si Sherlock avait John, Lestrade risquait de choisir l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec l'évolution de John en colocataire-mais-plus-seulement, Sherlock est devenu jaloux. Rien de bien méchant. Rien d'invivable, contrairement à ce que le médecin et le policier ont prétendu, unis dans l'affront de leurs reproches. La solution, finalement, a été la plus simple à laquelle ils pouvaient penser. Après tout, John appréciait Gregory, de plus en plus, même. Ils étaient adultes, tous les trois, et même si les deux autres avaient des scrupules quant à la notion de monogamie – scrupules que Sherlock s'était fait un plaisir de secouer un peu, déjà – ils ont laissé le détective consultant les mener un peu plus loin dans l'exploration du spectre des relations physiques et spirituelles entre êtres humains consentants.

Sherlock aime l'amour à trois.

Il s'est avéré que John et Gregory aussi. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont là aujourd'hui.

John a terminé de parler devant son assemblée, et Sherlock fronce les sourcils parce qu'il a entendu son nom, à la fin, alors que le médecin ne lisait plus ses brèves notes et qu'il improvisait en le regardant. Il lui tend la main. Sherlock le regarde, incertain. Le sourire de son colocataire l'inciterait presque à saisir cette invite. Il envoie tout de même quelques regards inquisiteurs vers les autres invités, et il ne rencontre que des mines approbatrices qui les regardent avec de la chaleur dans les yeux. Mais c'est finalement la petite main de Rosamund qui le pousse vers son papa et son autre amoureux. Alors il y va, de la main droite, il serre la main gauche que John lui tend, et ce dernier ne relâche pas la pression de ses doigts, alors Sherlock reste avec l'impression que le témoin – pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, pour la deuxième fois auprès de John – n'a rien à faire là.

* * *

Greg rayonne d'affection en les regardant tous les deux, il en est certain. La main gauche du médecin, c'est dans la sienne qu'il la tient en cet instant, et il parle à son tour – de mémoire, lui, parce que malgré son âge sur lequel blaguent trop souvent les John et Sherlock, il sait qu'il ne peut pas oublier ce qu'il a à dire – et il est tellement heureux de les avoir tous les deux avec lui en cet instant. Tellement heureux de pouvoir intégrer le nom de Sherlock à son discours, surtout après les longs jours où le détective, effrayé par la cérémonie et les changements qu'il imaginait pour leur vie, avait converti tout ça en bouderie et colères contenues très désagréables, ces dernières semaines. Mais il est venu et les présents qui tous, évidemment, savent que c'est à trois, qu'ils vivent en vérité, sont aussi soulagés que lui.

Sur tant de plans, ce n'était pas gagné.

Après les débuts chaotiques de leur relation, après le suicide feint de Sherlock, après que John ne supporte plus tout ce qui lui rappelait le détective, Greg compris ; après que le médecin a trouvé une épouse puis méthodiquement haï Sherlock à la mort de celle-ci ; après qu'ils ont finalement trouvé un moyen de se rapprocher à nouveau, tous les trois, subrepticement, une fois que la vie a cessé de les harceler de psychopathes qui menacent la vie des amants et de sœurs sorties d'un passé trouble ; maintenant qu'ils vivent ensemble plus ou moins ouvertement, parce que la vie est trop courte et trop fragile pour laisser les qu'en-dira-t-on dicter leurs gestes, ils ont voulu ajouter un engagement plus symbolique à leur relation. Enfin, John et Greg l'ont souhaité. Sherlock… Sherlock se dit au-dessus de tout ça, évidemment. Il ne s'est pas opposé à ce que le flic et le médecin aillent au bout de leur envie et lui arrachent d'être leur témoin, tout de même, après des négociations armées. Pas le seul, évidemment, mais le plus important.

Mais Sherlock est ici, avec eux, et il a même pris la main de John. Sherlock n'aime pas les symboles, de la même façon qu'il refuse d'admettre ses sentiments. Il y croit beaucoup trop pour s'y exposer. Mais il est là, alors Greg sourit, et il prend mentalement en photo ce qu'il a sous les yeux : un Sherlock Holmes qui semble un peu perdu et adorable, dans son expression d'heureuse surprise, et un John qui a les yeux brillants de quelques larmes et, oh, Greg va éternellement le lui rappeler pour l'emmerder, plus tard.

Le maire d'arrondissement qui leur a fait signer les papiers, quelques minutes plus tôt, n'a pas l'air de réellement comprendre pourquoi Sherlock tient la main d'un des mariés. Il cligne des yeux et regarde l'assemblée de présents. Comme ce type qui bourdonne de clics avec son appareil photo, la femme qui évente ses yeux pleins de larmes et son sourire avec son beau chapeau à fleur, inquiète pour son fond de teint, et les enfants, assis au premier rang, faussement déférents envers la situation parce qu'on leur a dit que c'est important, ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, mais qu'ils ont du mal à comprendre pourquoi… Comme personne ne réagit d'une quelconque façon à ce troisième individu imprévu, l'administratif revient laborieusement à sa tâche. À savoir : vérifier les signatures, oui, elles sont là, celles de John et Gregory, bien sûr, celle de Sherlock, leur témoin, évidemment ; celles du frère de Gregory Lestrade, d'un de ses amis et de Martha Hudson, aussi – un ensemble de cautions pour le moins hétéroclites.

Tout est en ordre, alors ils peuvent sortir. Le type aux bourdonnements en clics leur demande de s'arrêter, sur le pas de la mairie d'arrondissement, pour immortaliser. John et Greg se prêtent au jeu, parce qu'ils savent bien que rien n'est immortel, pendant que Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. Après tout, lui est revenu d'entre les morts. Elles sont belles, ces photos où les deux époux s'embrassent. Celle où ils passent chacun un bras traître autour du cou et de la taille de leur témoin est touchante, aussi, leurs yeux rieurs sur le visage du troisième qui se déride. Tout comme la suivante, presque identique, prise à un clignement d'œil près, où ils ont tous deux leurs lèvres posées à la commissure de celles d'un Sherlock cette fois tout sourire. Et ces deux autres où John et Greg l'embarque l'un, puis l'autre, dans un profond baiser…

Dommage, Monsieur Clics a disparu au moment où John sort le troisième anneau que Greg et lui ont acheté et qu'il a pris avec lui au cas où Sherlock se montrerait aujourd'hui. Le détective est arrivé trop tard pour qu'ils le lui passent pendant la cérémonie, mais ils le font, là, sur ce pas de mairie, et Sherlock est émouvant dans son immobilité, la surprise dans sa bouche bée et ses yeux ronds qui observent ces quatre mains qui se chamaillent sur la sienne et sur l'anneau pour qu'ils soient bien deux à l'épouser. C'est un portable qui prend la photographie de son émotion, ce sera probablement un peu flou, et c'est tant pis et tant mieux tout à la fois.

Gregory a hâte de les voir imprimées, toutes ces photos. Il a hâte de ces preuves que ce jour est bien arrivé. Il a envie, tellement, de pouvoir les montrer en disant : voilà, lui c'est le garçon que j'ai embrassé, un jour de déprime profonde après mon divorce épuisant, et ce n'était pas prévu, et je ne pensais pas à une relation à long terme à ce moment-là, ni même à une relation tout court ; je ne pensais à rien, à vrai dire, juste à me détourner de la vanité de ma vie à cet instant, parce que je n'avais plus cette femme avec laquelle je n'avais jamais pris le temps de faire un enfant, et regardez-nous aujourd'hui. Et il ajoutera en montrant la même photo : et lui, c'est l'homme grâce auquel je sais que l'amour et l'attachement du premier existe, et j'ai appris à l'aimer, lui aussi, dans les tourments de cette vie qu'on s'est tous les deux choisie – quelle idée, aussi, d'être amoureux du même type, de ce type ? C'est grâce à lui, aussi, que je suis un peu le papa d'une petite fille qui me demande de lui préparer son petit déjeuner le matin et de lui lire des histoires le soir. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

Il s'appelait Gregory Lestrade. Il n'a jamais aimé son nom, vraiment ; rares sont les personnes à qui il en a parlé, cependant. John en fait partie, bien sûr, mais il n'a pas voulu que Greg le remplace par le sien, _Et comment vont-ils savoir que je suis marié, moi, si je reste bêtement un Watson_ _parce_ _que tu as pris mon nom ?_ Alors maintenant, aux yeux du Royaume-Uni et du reste du monde – celui qui reconnaît leur union, du moins, il s'appelle Gregory Lestrade-Watson. Même si ça ne supprime pas son nom de jeune homme, au moins est-il certain que ça l'embellit.

De toute façon, dans son cœur et gravé en initiales à l'intérieur des anneaux qu'ils ont échangés, c'est Holmes-Watson-Lestrade, qu'ils s'appellent. Oui, c'est long, mais quand il voit John, les pattes d'oie pleines de rire et la ride du lion envolée, qui essaie à tout prix d'obliger un Sherlock faussement condescendant à croiser leurs trois bras droits pour boire leur première flûte de champagne en tant qu'hommes mariés, il sait que, finalement, les noms n'ont aucune importance.

.

Fin

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

Et, ouais, déso pas déso, le polyamour a encore frappé ;)

Des bises à tous, et de l'amour, beaucoup.

Nauss


End file.
